high school
by Inu-nokoto
Summary: kagome sango miroku and inuyasha go to the same school... mirokus a pervert, sangos violent, and kagome despises inuyasha and vise versa... hm.... stopped... for a while
1. Meet the cast

**BANG! "**WHAT THE CRAP! MIROKU I TOLD YOU! 'NEVER SHOOT THE FRIGGIN' GUN WHEN I SAY **DON'T **SHOOT!',' said Inuyasha the head cop at the Shikon Police department.

"WELL IS IT MY FAULT THAT I WASN'T LISTENING," said Miroku the irrisponsible Cop of Shikon Police department...

"YOUR SUPPOSE TO LISTEN!." screamed Inuyasha. "Uhhh... Guys Why are you screaming when nobodys shooting," said Sesshomaru the oldest one of the cops...

"BECAUSE MIROKUS A SON OF A---... Inuyasha was cut off by the alarm clock signaling him to get ready for school...

"ACK! What the hell?'

"INUYASHA! GET UP SO I CAN DRIVE YOUR LAZY ASS TO SCHOOL," said Sesshomaru Inuyasha's older brother.

"ALRIGHT BAKA!"

"CALL ME THAT AGAIN AND I'LL KILL YOU!'

"Why are you yelling Fluffy?"

"Huh? Wah? When? how? where?"

"wadda' mean Fluff? I got ready and I came down here so you can, I quote 'Drive my lazy ass to school..' "

"...Oh..."

"HURRY UP FLUFFY I WAITED OUT HERE TOOOOOO LONG!"

"WHAT THE CRAP? WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET OUT THERE!"

"WHEN YOU WERE DROOLING! NOW HURRY SO I CAN GET TO SCHOOL!"

**----------------------- In the car**

"Oh yeah Inuyasha I'm not gonna pick you up today..."

"WHAT? WHY THE HELL NOT?"

"HOLY CRAP! SHUT UP! ...Gosh... Well I'm picking up Rin so I can go to the movies with her after school..."

"oh"

"yeah well get off now so I can get to school..."

"We're at school already?"

"yes... baka... Now get off so I can get to school..."

"Alright FLUFF... C'YA!"

"...WHY DO I HAVE TO SUCH A DUMBASS BROTHER?..."

---------------------By Inuyasha's locker

"Hey Kagome!." said a girl with long brown hair, brown eyes, pink eye liner, and the school's uniform on... Inuyashas walking to his class to talk to his friends... (a/n: in this story Inuyashas not friends with Miroku, Sango, and Kagome... Why? Well hes one of the popular and Miroku, Sango, and Kagome r less popular ppl... lets just say they're regular kids... well... hes not friends with them yet...)

"OH! HI SANGO," said Kagome... She has raven hair that stops around the middle of her back, chocolate brown eyes, no make- up, and also wears the school's uniform...

"Did you have fun with Miro---," Kagome was stopped by Sango putting her hand over her mouth.

"SHUT UP KAGOME NO ONE KNOWS ABOUT THAT! PLUS I DON'T WANT A RUMOR GOING AROUND! PLUS IT WASN'T EVEN A DATE! IT WAS A STUDY THING," said Sango

"MMM... MHMM... MMM... MHMM HMM HMMM HMMMM MMMMM," Kagome said

"WHAT," Songo asked

"MM!"

"Oh Yeah.. heh heh heh.."

"SANGO! I. WANT. YOU. TO. GO. OUT. WITH, HIM!"

"Go out with who," said a voice behind them... The one who had short black hair thats tied at the end like a rats tail, with blue eyes, two earings on his right ear and one earing on his left.

"n-no one," said Sango

"Oh well... While we're on that topic... Sango will you go out with me, " said Miroku.. in the background Kagomes sneaking away behind the lockers...

"u-ummm... well uhh--- **BRIIIIIIIIIIING!**

"Well I have to go to 1st period so I'll talk to you later ok Miroku? 'thank god!' "

"Well... OK... BUT you have to answer my question later..."

"Ummm... OK?"

"Ok C'ya Later Sango!"

"Bye..."

**BRIIIIIIIIIING!**

"CRAP! I'M LATE AND MY BEST FRIEND DITCHED ME!"

--------------------In class

"KAGOME," said Sango

"OH! HI Sango," said Kagome

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME WITH MIROKU?"

"Ummm... You guys needed to talk? eh heh heh heh?"

"LIES ALL LIES! AHHH," said Sango running around the class room...

"SANGO! CALM DOWN!"

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? WHY SHOULD I CALM DOWN?"

"Ummm... 'cause Mr. Toshi looks like hes gonna murder you?"

"...Oh...," Sango said while blushing...

On the other side of the class Inuyasha was talking to his friends Hiten and Manten (I know they're suppose to hate each other, but what the heck...) when suddenly Inuyasha jumped up and said "WHAT THE HELL? WHY WOULD SHE GO WITH HIM?"

"I DUNNO MAN! BUT YOU REALLY HAVE TO SIT DOWN! 'CAUSE MR.TOSHI OVER THERE LOOKS LIKE HES GOING TO EXPLODE! ." said Hiten the older brother of Manten... (a/n: i'm not gonna describe them... i know i didn't describe Inuyasha either, but you know how he looks in human form right? well imagine him with a uniform on...)

"Dude my bro speaks the truth...," said Maten

"SHUT U--- Inuyasha was cut off by Mr. Toshi the teacher...

"INUYASHA I'M TRYING TO TEACH A CLASS HERE!"

"DO I CARE!"

"WELL IF YOU DON'T YOU CAN JOIN MS.SANGO IN DETENTION!"

"WHAT," both Inuyasha and Sango yelled

"WHAT THE HECK DID I DOOOO," yelled Inuyasha

"ALRIGHT YOU KNOW WHAT INUYASHA! I'M NOT GONNA DEAL WITH YOU ANYMORE! I'LL LET THE PRINCIPAL TAKE CARE OF YOU!"

"WAIT WHAT DID I DO," said Sango

"WELL LETS SEE! YOU CAME TO CLASS LATE AND YOU DISRUPTED MY CLASS! WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER! YOU GUYS ARE CRAZY! AHHH," said Mr.Toshi running out of the class room

"WOOOWHOOO! OUR PLAN WORKED," said the whole class...

okok...ummmm my 1st fic... plz tell me how it is...


	2. Field Trips?

Desclaimer: well... I do not own Inuyasha... Did u hear dat? i admit it...

well! on with the story!

----------------------------3 dayz later after the teacher left

"OI! SANGO!" said Miroku

'Ok Sango, Run and don't turn back... He'll never know...' thought Sango

"OI! SANGO! OI! HEY TURN BACK! I NEED TO ASK YOU A QUESTION!"

'Ok... hmm... On the count of three I'll run even faster... ok... 1. 2. 3! RUN!'

"SANGO! STOP RUNNING! HEY!"

'CRASH!'

"OW!" said Sango and the person she ran into

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry!' said Sango

"Its ok... I wasn't looking..." Said the mystery person...

"Oi Kagome... Whats up?" said Miroku while panting

"Oh hey Miroku..." Said Kagome

"Kagome? Oh... haha I didn't know it was you that I ran into." said Sango still on the ground

"Oh! Hey Sango. So why were you running away from Miroku?" Kagome said while pointing to the lecherous friend

"Oh you see... ano... He had to ask me a question." Sango said while blushing

"Oi! How come you guys are talking like I'm Not even here? huh? why why why?" Miroku said trying to distract them while his 'cursed' hand was heading twards a sertain girl with long brown hair. 'common Miroku you can do it! you can do it! you are so close! she doesn't even know that your hand is there!' His hand was getting closer and closer until he senced a very scary presence lurcing behind him... He causiously looked back and saw Kagome's Percing brown eyes staring at him. "Ahahaha... Ano... ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! I SAW A BUG AND I WAS TRYING TO KILL IT! Please don't hurt me..." Miroku said with his eyes closed for the impact that never came. Yet again he felt an evil eye staring at him, but this time worse. He turned Back and saw two pairs of eyes that'll give him nightmares for sure.

"Miroku since I wasn't the one you were trying to touch, I'll let my best friend SANGO hit you, ok?" Said Kagome with a smile on her face that was so sweet that scared Miroku to his wits.

"S-s-s-Sango... Please just rethink this ok? I didn't mean to do that , like I told you there was a bug on you so I wanted to get it off for you!"

"SURE YOU DID YOU PERVERT! YOU GIVE ME THAT STUPID EXCUSE EVERYTIME YOU TOUCH ME ON THE BUTT! AND! YOU USE THAT OTHER STUPID EXCUSE SAYING THAT YOUR AND IS CURSED!" Sango screamed while the Kagome looked at her with fear in her eyes.

'Wow, Sango can be scary when shes mad. I'm going to run and run and run til I make it to school, which I am very late for..." Though Kagome in a running stance.

"Sango will you go out with me this saturday" Miroku asked oblivous to the fact that Sango was angry at him.

"Why would I go out with you when you touched my butt!" Sango said slapping him on the face.

"Ow! that hurt! You said three days ago that you would go out with me." Miroku said while rubbing his hand to his right cheek.

"I said I would think about it. So, I thought about it and I'll answer you..."

'I hope she says yes! Please oh please say yes' thought Miroku

"NO!"

"What?"

"you want me to say it slower? N----ooooooooo"

"B-but why?"

"I have my reasons... Ok Kagome lets go to school, You know we're really late."

"huh? Kagome where are you?" Sango said looking around.'OH I am going to kill Kagome for leaving me for that pervert!' Thought Sango

"OH SANGO DEAR! Kagome left us so lets go to school together!" Said Miroku bouncing up and down...'THANK THANK THANK THANK YOU KAGOME FOR LEAVING ME WITH HER! THANK YOU THNAK YOU THANK YOU!'

"Lets go Sango! Huh? Sango? Sango where are you?"

"OH MAN! SHE LEFT ME! ARG!" Said Miroku with tears falling from his eyes...

--------------------------------------Class room

"Sorry I'm late teach..." Sango stopped talking when she saw that everybody in class was gone, even Kagome. "Where is everybody?"

"sango... I found you!" Said a voice behind her, in a tired voice.

Sango slowly turned around and saw that it was just Miroku. "Oh Miroku its just you. Do you know where everybody is?"

"mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... Right now its 8... Why did we come so early? OH YEAH! THE FIELD TRIP TO HIROSHIMA!"

"OH NO! WE MISSED THAT! But how did Kagome go?"

"ummm... She probably made it in time to get on the bus... Sang... We have the whole school to ourselves until 8:30." Said Miroku in a seductive voice...

"OH HELL NO! EW!"Sango said knocking him unconcius

"OI! Why are you here so early?" Said a Mysterious voice in the shadow...

--------------------------

Sorry I stopped there... I'm not the story typing person... hahaha


	3. Uhm revised and yeah untitled for now 3

desclaimer: So dis is wat i get for trying to take inuyasha and the others? awww man... alright i admit... I DON'T OWN DEM!

--------------------------sooo here you go!

"Oi! I said why are here so early?" said the mesterious voice.

"The question is why are you here so early, Inuyasha?"asked Sango

"Well I planned on going to the field trip, but I thought, hey why should I waste my time with a class full of idiots?" said Inuyasha

"Well, aren't you the ass I always knew you were." Said Miroku

"You wanna take that back monk, before I bash your face in?" said Inuyasha with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up Inuyasha." said Miroku with a scowl on his face.

"Ha. Is little Hoshi scared?"

"No, but I told you to shut your fucking mouth!" Miroku said grabing the collar of Inuyasha's shirt and slaming him on to the wall. "HA. So You grew a backbone did ya?" scowling Miroku let him go. "You bastard!"

"Huh. Miroku you DID grow a backbone. HA." Said Sango "Huh? Oh heh. Hey wait. Whats that supposed to mean?! I always had a backbone! Sango! I thought you were my friend!" said Miroku sniffing.

"I was just kidding Miroku. Haha. But really, the only reason I said that is because you're sooooo nice. Hahahaah." said sango.

"I'm not THAT nice... Am I?" Said Miroku walking to class with Sango. "Haha. You are. Just go ask Kagome... She'll probably say, 'AW! YOU ARE, but you're also on the perverted side.' HAHA!" said Sango

---------------------------------------at the field trip!

"Phew! NO MORE SCHOOL TILL 1! WOO HOO!" Said Kagome. "Hey Kagome. Feels good doesn't it?!" said Hiten and Manten. "Yeah, but you guys seem like the type that'll stay after school with Inuyasha." Kagome said sitting on a near by rock. "Yeah, but we wanted to take a break from school, too hard you know?" Hiten and Manten said.

"True. Hmm. I wonder if Sango and Miroku made it on the bus. heheh." Kagome said.

------------------------------

weeee... I'm going to edit the whollllee story. u kno make it like totally different. some ppl didnt u kno like tell me if they wanted to change it or not... soo im juss changing it. haha. okay. yeah well. its gonna take a while but enjoy the damn story :D lols


	4. Uhm revised and yeah untitled for now 4

I Decided to say it...

(dramadic pause...) I dun own Inyasha and the others... TT-TT

--------------------------------------------------ALRIGHT!

"Miroku and Sango aren't here?" Hiten and Manten asked.

"Hmmm... I guess not." and with that said Hiten and Manten said their byes and left.

'Man, where are Sango and Miroku when you need them?' with that thought Kagome stood up and walked around.

-----------------------------------------------School... (A/N: what a drag...)

"Sango? What time is it?" Asked a very tired Miroku. "Umm... 5 mins till 1. Why do you ask?" Answered/ Asked Sango.

"Huh? Oh cuz the field trip ends at 1 and Kagome should be here soon." Miroku said standing up from his seat. "Why do you care so much Miroku? Its not like shes coming back with scratches. "Sango, can I trust you with this? I mean you can't tell anyone about this. OK?" Miroku said now sitting down. "Yeah of course. I promise!"

"Ok here it goes... Oh yeah, you have to promise to me that you'll never tell Kagome I told you this ok?" Miroku asked. Sango answered with a nod. "Ok. 'sigh' Kagome and I are siblings." Miroku said while looking at Sango. Sango just stared at Miroku with eyes wide and mouth hanging open. "But how can that be? You guys have different last names!"

"Well, our parents are divorced. Kagome stayed with our dad and I stayed with our mom. Kagome has the last name because of my dad and I have the last name Houshi because my mom remarried. Thats why I care so much, because shes my sister." Miroku said with a sad look on his face... "b-b-b-b-ut... How come no one told me?" Sango said with the same expression on her face. "Our parents told us not to tell anyone, even our best friends." Miroku said.

--------------------------------------------------SO! We're Back with Kagome.

Kagome was bording the bus with some dificulty. Kagome had some help getting on the bus because she sprained her ankle because she tripped over a rock. Hiten and manten were already in the seat next to her asking if she was okay or not. To Kagome the ride home was uneventful because she sat with a boy that was a crazed health freak. His name Akitaki Hojo.

"Kagome are you sure your ok? I mean you have a sprained ankle! Look at all the scaratches on your face. You look so... so... ugly!" Hojo yelled.

'Boy Hojo is so dense...' thought Kagome. "Kagome heres some ointment for your scratches." hojo said giving her some neosporin.(A/N: I do not own neosporin!) "Ano... Thank you Hojo." Kagome said with a smile on her face. "Your welcome. Use it well! OH! Kagome will you go out with me this saturday?" Hojo with a hopeful look on his face. 'Hojo is so dense! umm... how to put him down gently. hmmm...' Kagome thought. "Look I'm sorry but I'm not interested in you like you are in me. 'WAY TO GO KAGOME!'" Thought/said Kagome. "Oh ok..." Said Hojo.

As Kagome and the rest of the class got off the bus they instantly heard two people call out to Kagome. "huh? OH HI Sango, Miroku." As Kagome said that she was pulled into a hug by her dear brother, Miroku. "KAGOME WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? WHO DID THIS TO YOU! Do you need to go to the hospital? You should go home. We only have 1 period left so you should go home and rest!" Miroku yelled. "Calm down Miroku. Its nothing bad... Scratches and 'cough Sprained Ankle cough'" Kagome said. "WHAT!" Boomed Miroku which caused everyone outside to stare at him. "WHAT! WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT! LOOK AWAY! Kagome who did this to you?" Asked Miroku. "Actually... I fell. heh heh heh." replied Kagome. "Haha Kluts." said a mesterious person. Kagome looked and saw Inuyasha. (A/N: You I wanted to end it there buh... i thought NAH!)

"Inuyahs! Can't you be nice like Hiten and Manten?" Kagome yelled. "Yeah, I can but you know I don't wanna be to nice. Hiten and Manten are my friends but their personallities are way different you know?" Inuyasha calmly answered. "Uhg. You're so weird!" Kagome yelled.

"What wench?!"

"JERK!"

"WHORE!"

"BASTARD!"

"BITCH!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"RUN OUT OF INSULTS HUH? WHAT IF I SAY NO WENCH? WHAT WOULD YOU DO HUH?"

"ARG!" Kagome yelled limping twards Inuyasha and trying to hit him. Of course Inuyasha moved and she fell face first onto the floor. Kagome stood up and limped home.

'Maybe that was to harsh for me to do.' Thought Inuyasha walking into class.

------------------------------------------------- INUYASHA'S HOUSE!

'Ring Ring.'

"Ah jeez. Someone get the god damn phone!" Inuyasha yelled throughout his house.

"No Inuyasha, everyones to busy right now." Sesshomaru replied

"Fine!" Inuyasha yelled.

"HELLO!" Inuyasha yelled into the reciever.

"Uhm. Yeah. Yash Its me Hiten... Can ya go to the mall later today?" Hiten asked softly.

"Fine! Just tell me whose going and what time." Inuyasha replied calming down.

"Okay.. Since you said that you'll go, you can;t back down." Hiten said.

"Fine, just tell me." Inuyasha replied getting irritated.

"Okay, its at one and Kagome-" Hiten was saying.

" WHAT?! KAGOMES GOIN?! DAMN IT!" Inuyasha yelled into the reciever.

"Heh. Yeah well, you said you'd go so... aha. Yeah. Just try to make friends with her. Well, Bye!" Hiten quickly said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yawn. PSat to tomorrow. I gotta get some sleep. Be happy. I have two chapters up for u.. like in one freaking day. lols


	5. Uhm revised and yeah untitled for now 5

One more :D man. updating. tryin hard. ha. heh.

ME: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Inuyasha: pfft of course u don't...

on with the story!

-----------------------------------------mall...

"AH! Damn. Kagomes coming. ARG!" Inuyasha yelled while driving to the mall.

"Oh hi Inuyasha... Ummm... Heh. Yeah. I know I should've told you that. uhm she was comin but you know Inuyasha. heh." Hiten said while approaching Inuyasha.

"Whens she comin? I wanna get away as soon as I can!" and with that Inuyasha ran while Hiten was telling him to watch out. 'Arg. I'm gonna kill Hiten. hmm. wheres Manten?' Thought Inuyasha while running. 'CRASH!'

"Oomph! Ow... My leg. Great. I never should've come with a sprained ankle." said a female voice. "Ite. Kagome?" Asked Inuyasha. "What no 'WENCH WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING'? What're you doing here anyways?" Asked Kagome with a scowel on her face. "Huh? Oh uhm WENCH! Uhg. That was weird and the only reason I'm here is because Hiten Invited me." Inuyasha said.

"Well, he didn't tell me about this..." Kagome said standing up.

"Yeah. well, he made me say yes before he told me that you were coming."

"Wow. Funny. Well, are we just gonna sit here and chat or shop?"

"Oh uhm. I guess yeah. Lets go."

"Okay." Kagome said

"Hey wheres Hiten?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uhm. I'm not so sure. I just got here remember?" Kagome pointed out.

"I'm RIGHT HERE DAMN IT!" Hiten said waving his hands in front of Kagome and Inuyasha's faces.

"Oh. Haha. I didn't see ya there buddy." Kagome said.

"Aw you guys are asses!" Hiten said while crying.

"We are not asses! Rawr!" Kagome yelled as she threw her hands in the air. Then Inuyasha scooted to the side afraid of what she'll do next.

"I'm sorry you but I have to say it. You're strange. And this is like the first time we had a decent conversation. really weird." Inuyasha said. Then Inuyasha went back to bikering **(sp?) **about why Hiten invited her and why Manten wasn't there.

------------------------------------ while eating...

"Damn it! I told you that SUPER MAN BEATS ALL!!!" Said Inuyasha as he chucked a can of soda at Hiten.

"Hell no! You got it wrong! Its BATMAN!" Hiten said while jumping up and down.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! And as for the super hero thing! ITS TOTALLY BATMAN! HOW CAN YOU NOT GET THIS INUYASHA!!!" Kagome yelled standing up.

"DAMN IT! KAGOME YOU'RE SAYING THAT ONLY BECAUSE I'M NOT YOU FRIEND!" Inuyasha yelled.

"NO! BATMAN IS THE BEST AND YOU SHOULD JUST SHUT YOUR TRAP!" Kagome yelled back.

"Uhm. Excuse me can you guy kind of. Uhm... Quiet down? My kids are getting scared." Said a random man.

"SHUT UP OLD MAN!" was all Inuyasha said.

"DON'T BE RUDE! I'm sorry sir. Hes still just a child! We'll quiet down." Kagome said glaring.

"LIKE HELL I WILL! AND WHAT THE HELL?! I AM NOT A CHID WENCH!" Inuyasha smirked.

"AH! YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!!!" Kagome yelled.

"Uhh.. Guys. The security is here. I think we should leave." Hiten said slowly standing up.

"SHIT! RUN!!!" Inuyasha yelled running away.

"That dumb ass! Hiten lets go!!!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome wait! You can't run!" Hiten said looking at Kagome fall.

"Ite. You should've told me sooner." Kagome said glaring up at Hiten.

"heh. Don't hate me." Hiten said helping her stand and run.

----------------------------------- School...

"Hey Kagome! I heard you spent time with Inuyasha at the mall!" Said Sango running towards her.

"Sango! Shut up about that! Plus Hiten was there too and you know I hate Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she clamped Sango's mouth with her hands.

"Mmm... Mmmm.. Hnnn.. Mmmmm.. Nnnnnn!" Sango yelled.

"What? I can't understand you!" Kagome said leaning her ear in closer.

"MMM!!!" Sango yelled in Kagome's ears.

"Ow! What was that for? Oh. Heh. Sorry. Now say it clearer!" Kagome yelled putting her hands down.

"This is payback from the other day!" Sango yelled.

"Rawr! and Deja vu!" Kagome yelled running towards her class with her fist held up high.

"Oh my. I guess she had sugar befor-- RING! SHIT I'M LATE TO CLASS AGAIN!" Sango yelled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo Okay. A chapter the day RIGHT after the other two chapters whoo! and the PSat today was a total waste of tiiimmmeee. And I understand that you can get a scholar ship with this. buh c'mon! three hours is juss ludacris!


	6. Uhm revised and yeah untitled for now 6

one more chapter and den the shippos adventure pt. 1 is bac up guys... unless u want me to continue. hmmmm... :D i wonder. wat should i do? lols

Me: Inuyasha would u like to say it?

Inuyasha: SHUT UP! i'm trying to play a game!

Me: --;; oh well... i don't own inuyasha.. or neone else...

------------------------------Lunch at school after like 6 weeks...

"Hmm. My dear Sango, why do you hate hanging out with me?" Miroku asked sitting next to Sango with his lunch tray.

"Uhm. Why are you asking this all of a sudden?" Sango asked scooting away.

"Well Sango, we've known each other for like... How long?" Miroku asked poking the mystery meat they had for lunch.

"Uhm. I think 7 years now." Sango answered also poking at her food.

"Well, then you shouldn't be uncomfortable or hate hanging out with me... Riiiight?" Miroku asked taking a bite of the mystery meat.

"I guess... Where are you going with this?" Sango asked glaring at Miroku.

"Ahh. Sango your glare hurts me deaply!" Miroku said grasping his chest in a dramatic fashion.

"Just answer the question Hoshi." Sango said finally sticking her fork into the mystery meat and taking a bite out of it.

"Well, do you want to hang out with me after school today?" Miroku asked with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Sure! I'll ask Kagome to come too! Speaking of Kagome where is she?" Sango asked.

with a defeated sigh Miroku answered with a, "Shes in the library studying or working on her project."

-------------------------------Library

"Ah shit... Toshi sensei's a pain in the ass! I'm gonna have to finish this or I'm gonna fail the class." A grumbling boy said walking into the lirbrary.

"Man if I don't get this finished today, dads not gonna lets me go out with my friends this week. Hmm. I wonder if we're doing anything anyway." Kagome said also grumblinng into the library.

'Crash'

"Man! Not again. First at the mall and now this? Sorry." Kagome said standing up.

"Nah. Its okay." The grumbling boy from before said.

"AH! YOU! WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?!" They both yelled.

"Well **Wench**, I'm in here to finish my project. What about you?" Inuyasha asked while picking his things up.

"Same. Toshi sensei's crazy." Kagome replied while picking up her things also.

"Ha yeah well, join the club." Inuyasha said picking up his last book.

"Yeah." Kagome replied while looking down for the source of warmth on her hand.

"AH! Man! I-I-I THOUGHT THAT WAS MY BOOK! ARG!" Inuyasha yelled looking down to hide his blush.

"AH! ME TOO!" Kagome yelled also looking down to hide blush.

"SHH!" The librarian yelled.

"Keh. I'd better go do my project before I fail. Ja." Inuyasha said walking away.

"Ah yeah, me too. Ja ne." Kagome said holding her hand to her heart. 'That was weird.' Kagome thought as she walked to her own seat.

------- the house of flying daggers!!!! no. i'm kidding. its in the hallways.

"Ah... I'm soooo bored! Sango entertain me!" A boy with a disgruntled face.

"Nope sorry I can't I gotta go to my next class! Heh. Gomen gomen." Sango said running off.

"Ah. The dismal fate of Miroku." Miroku sighed while running to class of his own.

------whoa whoa whoa! where am i? nah im juss kidding. we're in class with Kagome.. shes dreaming. so shhh (Dream '_italics'_)

_'Munch Munch.'_

_"Oh. My. Best cake I have ever had in my life!" Kagome said sticking her fork into a never disappearng cake._

_"Its mine!" Said a boy with long silver hair boy jumping onto the cake._

_"No!!! YOU BASTARD! THAT WAS MY CAKE!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled as she also threw herself into the cake._

_"No! My cake!" Said the boy._

_"Inuyasha! Its my_CAKE!!!" Kagome said as she woke up from her dream. When she woke up she saw her friends in class trying to hold in their laughter but it failed as the all cracked up.

"Be quiet!! Now, is there something you'd like to share with us Higurashi-san?" Yorimoto sensei asked as the class quieted down.

"Ano... Eh heh. Nope. Just woke up from a bad dream." Kagome reasurred.

"A bad dream full of cake?" Yorimoto sensei asked.

"Aha. No.. No.." Kagome said.

"Okay. Well, try not to fall asleep. Okay back to the laws of physics." Yorimoto sensei said as he turned back to the board.

"Hai...Sensei..." Kagome mumbled as she slipped into her chair.

---------okay. now i'm being serious... AFTER SCHOOL! YAY!

"Inuyasha! Its all your fault that I got humiliated in class today!" Kagome yelled as she ran up to Inuyasha.

"Ah! Don't touch me I'm inuyasha! Haha. And plus.What did I do?" Inuyasha said backing up.

"Well, I woke up from a wonderful dream when YOU came into it!!!" Kagome said as she poked his chest.

"What the hell man!? I wasn't even in the god damn class and you're pestering me because I Came into your dreams?!" Inuyasha said pushing her hands away.

"Well, yeah." Kagome said backing down.

"If the dream is reasonable I might just back down, but if its not... I'm telling the whole school. Was it about my chiseling good looks?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well... I was eating a REALLY good cake and then you jumped into it..." Kagome said slowly.

"Double you... Tee... Eff????? You're PESTERING ME ABOUT THAT?! JUST BECAUSE I ATE YOUR FLIPPIN CAKE?!" Inuyasha said while his eyes were bulging out.

"Well, yeah" Kagome said shriking into a ball.

"Oh MY. I'm not gonna mention this to any of my friends or the school cause its the most f''ed up deam ever!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Hey! My dreams are not f'ed up!" Kagome yelled.

"AH! SHUT UP I'M GOING HOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he walked away.

"ARGH!" Kagome yelled walking back into class.

"Uhm. Kagome.. What was that?" Sango said walking up to her.

"Yeah.. I have never seen you so angry before Kagome." Miroku said walking on the other side of Kagome.

"Yeah well Sango and Bro- I mean Miroku. I REALLY don't want to tell you.. Its... Its just to embarrasing." Kagome said.

"Oh yeah. Heh. You can call me brother in front of Sango... She knows. eheheh. I kinda told her back in chapter 3. Haha. I mean back when you had the field trip. Haha. Don't pay attention to that readers! Eheh..." Miroku said holding his hands up.

"Yeeeeaaaahhhh... Well, I don't want to tell you." Kagome said forgetting about the comment that Miroku made about Sango knowing that they're brothers and sisters. (haha. weird buh. yeah. lol)

"Was it the dream about you eating the good cake and a boy that you have never met jumping in the cake" Sango and Miroku said at the same time.

"Uhm. How did you guys know that?" Kagome said looking scared.

"Uhm. Well, you told us this story like a million times already." They both said again.

"Well, this one was different from the others!" Kagome said throwing her hands in the air. (like she juss doesnt careeee.. oooo snappp!! lols. dun pay attention to me. heh.)

"How so?" They said again.

"How do you do that? Well, anyways! Inuyasha was the one to jump in to the cake!" Kagome said kicking the ground. (thats what i do. lols. kick the ground or throw my hands in the air and like flap it allll around.)

"Wow." They said..

"Stop that!!" Kagome yelled gripping her bookbag strap.

"Stop what?" Sango and Miroku said.

"That!" Kagome said.

"What?!" They both said.

"You know what?! Nevermind!" Kagome said running out the school.

"Wow." They both said again walking out the school doors.

------------------------------------------Done!

most random chapter but yeah! yay. :D I'll have another one today. just to make up from the one that i was supposed to write yesterday. buh u kno.i was tired. i slept sooooo long that i woke up at 3! RAWR! now im juss plain hyper.! okay now i gotta go and sleep. 5 hrs of church today.. like every frinday. lols. xDDDD yay.. okay well, byebyebyebeybeybeyebyebeybeybeyebeybey.. lolslolslosllosl


	7. Uhm revised and yeah untitled for now 7

Me: Ok heres the other chap. i promised u.. even tho it mite be past 12. heh.

Inuyasha: Yeah well i liked having resting time...

Me: What are you talking about? u sleep like 12 hrs a day!

Inuyasha: watever... hes just mad cuz he doesn't own me... HA!

Me: w/e...

-------------------------Mall. Time. Dude. Ha. Heh. Heeeee...

"Sooo..." Said a boy walking next to his big time crush and his sister.

"Soooo... ...Miroku... Why did you invite me here?" Said Miroku's sister.

"Well, Kagome... I asked Sango to come with me and she asked me to invite you so I did." Miroku said sitting at a near by bench.

"Oh well, Sango... Why?" Kagome said doing the same.

"Uhm.. I thought.. You know it'd be fun with you hanging around, Kagome. 'Cause you know... You're always so hyper..." Sango said sitting on the bench also.

"Oh. Heh. Well, you know when I was yelling at Inuyasha?.. My energy left me.. SO I'M GONNA LEAVE!" Kagome said jumping up.

"Uhm. Okay. I'll see you then Kagome." Sango and Miroku said at the same time.

"Okay. Stop doing that." Kagome said

"Sigh.. Stop doing what?" They both asked.

"THAT!" Kagome yelled.

"WHAT?!" They yelled again.

"STOP TALKING IN SYNC!!!" Kagome yelled as she threw her hands in the air.

"Ohh!!!" They yelled again.

"Stop it!!!" Kagome yelled as she ran off.

"Sigh... I'm really sorry... I call that thing a sister..." Miroku said with a disgruntled face.

"Ha. Nah. Its cool. Shes like a sister to me so I know how you feel." Sango said laughing.

"Yeah.. What should we do now?" Miroku asked standing up.

"Uhm. I don't know." Sango replied.

------------------------With Kagome.. shes laving the mall. and... going home.

"I'm running and singing at the same time!!! Da di da!! I bet no one can do this besides me! Do bee do daaaaa" Kagome sang while running out the mall.

'Crash!'

"Damn it Inuyasha! Stop bumping into me!!!!" Kagome said standing up.

"Who are you and how do you know my idiot brother?" The mesterious boy said standing up.

"Uhm. Brother?" Kagome said looking up.

"yes, brother. I am the Great Sesshomaru." He said.

"Uhm. Okay. Sorry I thought you were Inutyasha?" Kagome asked... (i think... kinda sorta...)

"It is okay. Now i must go and see my grilfriend. I shall see you again." Sesshomaru said walking away.

"Uhm. Bye bye... Wow, a guy like him has a girlfriend?" Kagome said walking out the mall.

"AH!!! FINALLY I'M HOME!!!!!" Kagome yelled into her house.

"Nee-san? Is that you?" A little boy yelled from upstairs.

"SI AMIGO!!!!! IT IS I!! THE GREAT KAGOME!!" Kagome yelled running up the stairs.

"Wow. Kagome did you have sugar?" Souta asked while he was being pick up by his sister.

"Why yes! Yes I did!!! Thank you for asking dear brother!!" Kagome said droping him and running into her room.

"Uhm. wow. weird..." Souta mumbled walking into his room also.

---------------------------------------- SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOWWWW! JUSS KIDDING! WITH INUYASHA!

"Hiten I think I'm gonna kill you." Inuyasha said walking into a Pc room with Hiten.

"Why? What did I do?" Hiten asked.

"You made me go to the mall with Kagome.. THATS WHAT YOU DID!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yeah!! BUT THAT WAS OVER 6 WEEKS AGO AND ADMIT IT YOU HAD FUN!!!" Hiten yelled back.

"You know what? Let me just punch you in the arm and it'll all be over." Inuyasha said calmly.

"No! Your punches hurt." Hiten said grabbing his arms.

"C'mon. Just ONE punch." Inuyasha said with a sweet smile.

"Nah. No. I'm fine" Hiten said moving away.

"Its either this or I push you into the street when a cars coming." Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles.

"Uhm. No thank you. I'll just take the car." Hiten said running out the Pc room.

"AH! YOU SUCK YOU COW!" Inuyasha said running after him.

------------- I am a bored child, therefore i am awesome!

Short but... im posting the shippos adventure part 1.. some ppl liked it. those of you who read this story before I changed it. but yeah. im posting this chapter up AND shippos adventure part 1.. lols... shippos adventure should be the filler for the saturday chapter cuz im really busy tomorrow. and the sunday chapter.. im not sure. i mite start another filler for just that. you know like. maybe a Mirokus adventures. u'd never know. so saturday filler and sunday ? dunno. either Mirokus adventure (filler) or a chapter.. stay tuned!!!! John out. :)


	8. Shippos adventure pt 1

Inuyasha: Oi!! INU-NOKOTO!! WAIT UP!

Me: Wth? Inuyasha we're not even moving. --;; oh.. hes sleeping...

(Looks down at Inuyasha's sleeping form and.. "SHOOOOOGLEFLABERBOOBLA!")

Inuyasha: (stands up) AHHH! OMG!! CHICKENS!!! EVERYWHERE! RUN FOR UR FUCKING LIVES!

Me: (by this time on the ground laughing my ass off. ) BUHAHAH! SHIT DAT WAS FUNNY! I HAVE IT ALL ON TAPE!!!

Inuyasha: (slumps down against the bed and glares.) Urusei... usuru donchika...

Me: Well, heres the uhh... very random... watcha ma call it.

Umm... randomness of this story...

"Kagome?" Called a young kitsune looking up at the older figure.

"Hai, Shippo?" Asked a the older figure.

"Where do babies come from?" Shippo asked looking up wit inocent eyes.

(o.O) "Umm.. you see Shippo... Wow.. T-thats thats a umm.. uhh.. why don't you ask Inuyasha because hes a guy like yourself?" Kagome said stampering.

"Ok... INUYASHA!!!" Shippo yelled going through the hall ways of the Higurashi Shrine.

"Yeah Squirt? Watta ya want?" Said the tall male figure.

"Where do babies come from?" Shippo asked again with a puppy look on his face..

(cutting in right now. buh Inuyasha by this time ran away...)

"Inuyasha?" Shippo asked to himself. "Oh well, I can go ask Miroku." Shippo said walking away reasuring himself.

"SANGO!!! SANGO!!!" Shippo yelled as he went into the well house that contained the bone eaters well.

"Hai Shippo?" Sango asked looking down at the young kitsune.

"Wheres Miroku?" Shippo asked looking around.

"In here Ship. What do you need?" Miroku asked from the bottom of the well.

"What are you doing down there?" Shippo asked climbing the well to get a look inside.

"Well, I heard that you can go to the feudal era with this well so im trying it out. So, what was your question?" Miroku asked climbing out of the well.

"Well, here goes. Where do babies come from?" Shippo asked looking down a Miroku.

(Intruding again.. im sry. well, neways.. by this time Mirokus back down deep in the well cuz he fell.. HAHA! LOOK IT RHYMED!!!)

'Cough Cough' "What?" Miroku asked stunned.

"Where do babies come from?" Shippo asked once more.

"OH! hha.. I thought you said, Where do gay men come from... Haha. Well, Babies come fro- " Miroku was cut off by a loud BOP on his head by Sango. Sango Turned and looked down at Shippo and said.

"Well, Shippo... umm.. You don't really need to know this until your atleast in middle school. Okay?" Sango told Shippo...

"Oh.. DARN IT! Ok" Shippo said disappointed that Sango didn't let Miroku say where exactly babies came from.

----- o.O;; Where did Shippo get that random question? Well, heres the source---

"SOUTEN!! SOUTEN!" Yelled Shippo flying up the house with his bubble form.

"'YAWN!' Naunda Shippo?" Souten asked sitting up.

"Well, I went around and asked my friends where babies come from and they won't tell me." Shippo said sitting down on the roof.

"See? What did I tell you? The adults won't tell us because they don't know anything! I'm telling you that they found you inside the cabbage! I SAW IT ON TV!" Souten yelled standing up.

"OK OK OK! Calm down!" Shippo said.

"OK!" Souten said. (now.. here she is making this wonderful random face. :D haha.. can make ne1 smile)

"YAWN! I'm tired... I'm going to go to sleep now... Its almost dinner time too." Shippo said looking at Souten.

"HAI! JA NE!" Souten said while jumping up and down from the roof.

"Eheheh.. Hai, sayonara Souten- chan." Shippo said while laughing nervously and adding Chan next to her name to signify that he was still a friend but was still creeped out.

----------------------------------So ends a long day of asking really random questions.-------------------

Inuyasha: EW I HATED IT! IT WAS RANDOM!

Me: THAT WAS THE WHOLE FUCKING POINT!

Inuyasha: SO! IT WAS GAY!

Me: SIT!

Inuyasha: AH! SHIT! Huh?

Me: Damn. Sango was right. Only works with Kagome. Shit I want one.

Inuyasha: Damn.. Scared the living shit out of me...

Me: OH OH OH!! Inuyasha! DID YA KNO THERES FUCKING ENERGY IN UR POOO??!

Inuyasha: (o.O;;; Backing away slooooooowly)

Me: AHAHA!

The end.. How was that?


	9. Uhm revised and yeah untitled for now 8

alright. heres chapter 8. lols no Miroku's adventure yet.

I decided to make a random/serious chapter today... i got dat suggestion from a viewer.. so yeah

ME: ON WITH THE STORY!

Inuyasha: ehem... wat happened to not owning me or nething?

ME: oh yeah.. much to my dismay.. i do not own Inuyasha and the others..

------------------------------------ ok...quiet Inuyashas dreaming after a day of chasing Hiten... (dream _italics_)

_"Inuyasha Inuyasha!" yelled a girl about the age of 5._

_"Kagome!!" Inuyasha said running towards her._

_"Inuyasha! Long time no see! My mommie said that we're going to move back here soon!" Kagome yelled with glee. (puha. glee...)_

_"REALLY?! YAY! We can go to school together!!" Inuyasha shouted._

_--------------------------- 2nd part._

_"Inuyasha! Long time no see and congrats on your relationship with Kikyo!" Yelled a girl about the age of 13._

_"Thanks!" Inuyasha said hugging the girl._

_"Look, I know I said that I was gonna move back soon... Well, I'm BACK!!" Kagome said jumping up and down._

_----------------------- 3rd part._

_"Look bitch don't ever go near my boyfriend ever again!" Said a girl about the age of 14._

_"Look, I just can't leave Inuyasha alone, hes my best friend." Said another girl around the same age._

_"Well, __**Kagone.**__ Just leave him alone." Said the girl._

_"Its __**Kagome. **__Kinky-ho. And I'm not gonna just up and get out of his life." Kagome said._

_'Slap'_

_"AH! BITCH!" Kagome said about to punch Kikyo._

_"Kagome what're you doing to my girlfriend?!" Yelled a boy around the age of 14._

_"She slapped me first Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled._

_"Inu-poo I was so scared! I was just saying hi and she was going to punch me!" Kikyo said hugging Inuyasha._

_Putting an arm around Kikyo's waist Inuyasha said, "Look Kagome, if you're gonna act like this, you're going to have to leave here as my ex bestfriend."_

_"Are you really going to believe someone that you knew for only a year more than someone you knew for your whole life?!" Kagome yelled._

_"Look Kagome, we don't have to fight. Just don't go hitting my girfriend because you're jealous." Inuyasha said looking straight into Kagome's eyes._

_Tearing her gaze away Kagome shouted, "JEALOUS?! LOOK TAKAHASHI! I AM NOT JEALOUS OF THIS WHORE! AND F.Y.I I'M NOT THE ONE WHO TRIED TO HIT HER FIRST! SHE SLAPPED ME SO I WAS GOING TO HIT HER BACK!" _

_"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL! I TOLD YOU JUST BE NICE TO MY GIRLFRIEND!" Inuyasha yelled._

_'Slap'_

_"YOU KNOW WHAT?! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ANYMORE! GOODBYE TAKAHASHI! I HOPE YOU LIVE A NICE LIFE WITH THE HOE YOU'RE HUGGING." Kagome yelled._

_Inuyasha just stood his ground and screamed back, " GO AHEAD AND GO SEE IF I CARE, BITCH!" _

--------------------------dream over.

"AH! What the hell was that?" Said a 17 year old boy jumping out his bed.

"HEY YOU BONE HEAD! WAKE UP! ITS TIME TO GO TO SCHOOL!"Yelled a 20 year old from downstairs.

"Alright!" The 'bone head' yelled back.

------------------------------------school.

"Sango Sango Sango!" Yelled a boy around the age of 17.

"Nani?!" Sango yelled.

"Well, guess what today is?" Asked the boy.

"Well, let me guess... Oh wait. Could it be your birthday?" Sango replied monotoniously.

"You wound me so Sango, but yes! You are es muy correcto!!!" Yelled the boy.

"Miroku?' Sango asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yes my dear Sango?" Miroku said grabbing her hands.

"Let go of my hand and wheres kagome?" Sango asked smacking him on the head.

"Oh uhm. I don't know! She said yesterday that she was going to leave home early so I don't need to come get her" Miroku answered.

"Oh I see." Sango said opening her locker.

"Yeap." miroku said opening his locker also.

'BOOM!!!'

'Happy ze burzday!' Said the balloon and cards.

"WHOO! YAY!" Said a girl popping out of the corner.

"AH! KAGOME! YOU SCARED ME!!!!!" Miroku said falling to the ground.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NII-SAN!" Kagome yelled hugging him.

"Aha. Happy birthday to you too Kagome." Miropku said hugging her back.

"Well Miroku, how does it feel to be 17?" Kagome asked with a plastic mic in her hands.

"Well, probably how you feel." Miroku answered.

"HA! THATS GREAT THEN! I FEEL FANTASTIC!" Kagome yelled with the mic in the air.

"Ah... Shes on the sugar today." Sighed out Miroku and Sango.

"GASP! You did it again!" Kagome said turning around.

"We're sorry we talked in sync again." Miroku and Sango answered.

"Hmm... Are you really or are you faking?" Kagome asked sceptically.

"We really are!" Sango and Miroku yelled.

"HA! LIARS!" Kagome yelled pointing with the mic.

"I'm not lying." Miroku said sighing.

"Me too Kagome." Sango also said.

"Okay, I believe you." Kagome said sitting down.

"Ahem. Kagome can I talk to you?" Said a voice in the corner from where Kagome popped out.

"Uhm. Why?" Kagome asked.

"I just need to talk to you... Privately." Said the boy.

"Fine, Inuyasha." Kagome said.

------------------------------ uhm.. somewhere private.

"Kagome, do you remember why we're not friends anymore?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, I do." Kagome said, her voice just above a whisper.

"Well, why did you break off our friendship?" Inuyasha asked finding no fault from his action.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked slowly.

"Well, I had like a dream about our past and you yelled at me about not being friends." Inuyasha said.

"Well, TAKAHASHI you were the one who broke it off." Kagome said.

"What the hell are you talking about? You walked out on me after I asked you to be nicer to Kikyo." Inuyasha said.

'Slap'

"Not this again! I've had enough!" Inuyasha yelled pulling his hand back.

------------------ babam!

haha. I ended it there. im tired. :P xDDD well, nity nite dude. John out.


	10. Uhm revised and yeah untitled for now 9

yo. sorry i didnt update. ;; I'm kinda sick. :T which is pretty bad. I was knocked out yesterday. heh. well, im tryin to update as soon as i can. :D dis is a continuation of the serious/random. :D enjoy.

----------- xD

As Inuyasha pulled his hand back Kagome backed away.

Stopping and putting his hands down Inuyasha said, "I don't get you! Why would you just throw away our friendship like that?! I only asked you to be nice to Kikyo! I can't take this! I'm sorry I called you all the way over here, but I'm leaving."

Throwing his hands up Inuyasha left Kagome to stand alone.

"I'm sorry." A whisper came.

Turning around Inuyasha said slowly, "_What?_"

"I said I'm sorry." Kagome said het bangs covering her eyes.

"Haha. This is funny. Hahahahaha. You... You're saying sorry? Now? WOW! Where the hell was this back then? Huh?" Inuyasha said walking towards her.

"I didn't know that our fight would last this long!" Kagome yelled.

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT THIS FIGHT WOULD LAST LONG?! KAGOME! YOU WALKED OUT THE DOOR WHEN I SUGGESTED THAT WE SHOULDN'T BE FRIENDS!" Inuyasha screamed at Kagome.

By now, there was a crowd of people watching, even Sango and Miroku. "I didn't want it to go this long. I thought that we would make up like we always did." Kagome said.

"I.. YOU'RE TO LATE! RIGHT NOW I'M TO ANGRY TO EVEN ACCEPT YOUR APOLOGY! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MANY YEARS I'VE BEEN SULKING! YEAH I ADMIT TOO THAT I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO COME UP TO MY DOOR STEPS AND TALK THINGS OUT! But you know what? I hate this... I hate that we're not friends and I hate how we fight everytime we see eachother." Inuyasha finished up.

"Do you really think that you were the only one sulking? A year after I left you my grandfather died! You know how hard that was? LOOSING MY BESTFRIEND AND MY GRANDFATHER?! I do admit that it was my fault, but you have to understand. YOU were slowly leaving me in the dark! In Kikyo's shadows!" Kagome yelled.

"What're you talking about?! We hung out together all the time!" Inuyasha yelled.

"NO! We never hung out. Everyday you went over to Kikyo's house and just left me to go home by myself. You never met up with me anywhere after you went out with her." Kagome said looking down.

"I did come. I came by your house all the time and came by your locker and you were never there." Inuyasha stated.

"Thats because Kikyo always stopped me to yell." Kagome said.

"Oh so then its Kikyos fault?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah.. I guess it is." Kagome said as the crowds dispearsed** (sp?)** silently murmering, 'Man what was that? It was so boring.'

"So.. I guess I'll call you?" Inuyasha asked slowly.

"Do you have my number still?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha replied.

"Okay... Bye?" Kagome said.

"Bye." Inuyasha said walking away.

------------------ AHCHOO!

"Wow. A fight that lasted 3 years finally ended." Said a boy who just witnessed the greates change that'll ever happen in his sisters life.

"Yeah. I can't believe that just happened. Kagome must be happy." Said the girl next to his brother.

"Sango, don't you think that, that fight was probably the best present Kagome can ever get?" Said the boy.

"Yeah Miroku, probably." Said Sango.

"I want an amazing gift." Miroku sighed looking at Sango with pleading eyes.

"Man are you kidding?" Sango said.

"No Sango I want an amazing gift." Miroku said.

"Fine." Sango said giving Miroku a bug bear hug.

"YAY!" Miroku said twirling to class.

----------------- xD

sorry. thats the best I can do... sry it was short. rly i am... my nose is stuffy and i'm dizzy so. yeah. sorry if i dont have a chapter up tomorrow. i'm doing the best i can. :) plz dont hate me. :T


	11. Shippos adventure pt2

Ummm... I wont be able to updat for a while... again... buh.. random intermission story...

I think im going to make them all shippo's adventures...

so i'll call dem shippo's adventures... :D

-----------------------------------------------------

Shippo: ummm.. lets see... mmm.. i should pick some... FLOWERS!! YEHA FLOWERS FOR KAGOME!!!

------ By the river

Miroku: Ahh... The water seems very... How should I say this? Scerene?

Sango: Uhh.. Miroku? Are you ok?

Miroku: I'm fine Sango, why?

Sango: Well... You seem very relax-- AH!! PERVERT!

Miroku: I swear Sango I slipped on the rock! Its umm.. Its... SLIPPERY!! YEHA SLIPPERY!!!

Sango: SURE IT WAS!! 'BONK'

Miroku: OW!

-------shippo

Shippo: Ummm.. What the crap is that small thing on my flower? Uhh... Why is it staring at me like that?

Strange thing: bzzzzzz...

Shippo: Crap bee... BEE... BEE!!! AHHH!!! KAGOME!!!!

----Kagome

Shippo: KAGOME!!!

Kagome: Shippo?

Shippo: KAGOME!! WAH!! BEES BEEEEEEEEEEES!!!

Kagome: Umm.. where shippo?

Shippo: Huh? Its not following me?

Kagome: Ummm... im guessing no.

Shippo: Oh.. then ok... BYE:D

Kagome: I swear Shippo gets like Inuyasha more everyday.

Inuyasha: What?

Kagome: EH?

Inuyasha: You said something about me.

Kagome: what?

Inuyasha: why do I even bother...

---- shippo

Shippo: umm... OH DAISIES!!!

Souten: What are you gay?

Shippo: AHH!! HOLY! YOU SCARED ME!

Souten: Umm... who cares?

Shippo: Meanie.

Souten: So what are you doing?

Shippo: Pickin' flowers

Souten: I knew it. You ARE gay

Shippo: I'm NOT! I'm Pickin' these for Kagome!

Souten: Kagome?

Shippo: YUP! HAHA!!

Souten: Wah?

Shippo: umm.. sorry. I was thinking about what Inuyasha and Kagome were talking about when I left.

Souten: what was it?

Shippo: Have no clue.. HA

Souten: I'm gonna go... ...now...

Shippo: Umm.. OK!

Souten: Yeah.. Bye...

Shippo BYE!!

--- with kagome

Shippo: KAGOME!! KAGOME!!

Kagome: Yeah Shippo?

Shippo: I got you flowers!

Kagome: OH THANKS SHIPPO!

Shippo: No problem. well, anyways like I asked before.. umm. where do babies come from? Cause Miroku said they come from boxes.

Kagome: Umm.. eh heh? umm.. hes kinda wrong.

Shippo: I knew IT!! THEY DO COME FROM CABBAGES!

Kagome: Thats wrong too.

Shippo: Where do they come from?

Inuyasha: DUH! PELECANS!!!

Kagome: uhh. i'm going to leave...

Inuyasha: what did you say?

Kagome: What?

Inuyasha: Huh?

Kagome: Bye

Inuyasha: uhh.. sure?

Shippo: You guys are WEIRD today.

---Miroku and Sango

Sango: Hey Miroku... I know you're awake.. So wake up.

Miroku: NEVER!!

end

------ me and Inuyasha

Me: Dude you are so weird.

Inuyasha: What?

Me: huh?

Kagome: What?

Me: where'd u come from?

Kagome: What?

Inuyasha: Why?

Kagome and Me: What?

Me: Bye?

Kagome: yeha.. bye

Inuyasha: Cya...

------------------the end

weird? im sorry.. late at nite.. heh heh...


	12. Uhm revised and yeah untitled for now 10

Me: sorry bout that! i feel like a bad dude now. lols xDyeah well im bac and well! and i feel free!

Inuyasha: Yeah i feel free too...

Me: Yeah well, of course! i dont own u!

Inuyasha: Alright dats good. haha. im going bac to my cage..

Me: uh dun pay attention to wat he juss said. lols.. heh on with a dang story.!

---------------------------- its nite at the Higurashi residence...

"KAGOME PHONE CALL FOR YOU!" Yelled a young Higurashi boy. "I GOT IT! THANKS SOUTA!" Kagome yelled from upstairs. "NO PROBLEM!" Souta yelled holding on to the phones reciever. "Hey Inu. Whats up?" Came his sisters voice. 'They're friends again?' Souta thought. "Hey Kagome. Nothin much over at my house. You?" Inuyasha asked. "Well, same here... Just an annoying brother WHO LIKES TO HEAR IN OTHER PEOPLES PRIVATE CONVERSATIONS!" Kagome yeeled into the reciever. Quickly hangoing up Souta ran into his room shutting it and locking it for safety.

"Uhm. What was that about?" Inuyasha asked from the other end of the phone. "Oh nothing. Just annoying brother." Kagome answered back sweetly. "Oh the twerp! Hes kool. How old is he now? Last time I remember he was around 8?" Inuyasha semi questioned. "Yup. Hes 11 now. He still acks likes a 8 year old though. "Kagome chuckled.

"Oh jeez look at the time... Heh. I actually have to go to bed now." Inuyasha stated.

"Sleep? At this hour?" Kagome questioned.

"Yeah. Heh... I still have a bed time." Inuyasha answered silently.

"Oh.. Hahaa... Okay. Goodnight Wittle Inu." Kagome mocked.

"Oh you'll be paying for that in the morning!" Inuyasha threatened.

"Hee hee. Really though. Night Inu!" Kagome shouted.

"Goodnight Kags!" Inuyasha said hanging up.

------------------------------ school buzzzzz

"Did you see? Kagome and Inuyasha walked into school together. Theres even a rumor going around that Inuyasha is going out with her!" Some students said as Kagome and Inuyasha walked down the school hall.

"SANGO!!!! MIROKU!!!!" Kagome said running down the hall as her usual hyper self.

"KAGOME!!" Sango and Miroku said starting at eachother wide eyed. As Kagome stopped in mid run they both said, "I'm sorry! AH! STOP THAT!"

"Uh.. Whats going on?" Inuyasha asked confused. "Well you see Kagome's brain gets all jumbled up when we speak in unison..." Miroku and Sango both said.

"Uh... How'd you do that?" Inuyasha said with a little drool hanging fromt he side.

"THATS WHAT I'M SAYING!" Kagome said throwing her hands in the air.

"Oh well, forget about that! So whats going on with you and Kagome?" Sango asked scooting closer to Inuyasha.

"Uhh... Uhh... What are you.. Uhm.. Talking about? Nothings going on." Inuyasha said scooting away.

"Hmm... Yeah. Nothings going on between me and Inuyasha, buuuuutt something seems to be going on between you and Miroku over there." Kagome said smoothly.

"What? Nothings going on!" Sango and Miroku said.

"But! YOU GUYS ARE HANGING OUT TOGETHER ALL THE TIME!" Inuyasha and Kagome both yelled. "Ohoho.. Inuyasha that was cool! Hrm. Lets try that again!" Kagome yelled. "YEAH!" Yelled Inuyasha. "Uhm. What to say. Oh! You guys are going out secretly right? You're keeping it from us but we figured it out right? RIGHT?" They both yelled. "Uh.. Whoa. Thats kinda.. Cool..." Miroku and Sango said drooling.

"HEY LOOK WHO IT IS!" Yelled someone in the halls.

------------

i kno its short. buh breaks comin. xD i'll update more. and im sry it took me so long to update.


	13. Uhm revised and yeah untitled for now 11

Me: Yo.

Inuyasha: Dude. that cage is not big enough for me.

Me: Ca Ca Cage? eh heh. wat're u talking bout?

Inuyasha: Uhm. my bed?

Me: Yeah. rite. a queen size bed?

Inuyasha: Sure if a small dog cage is a queen size bed...

Me: ON WITH THE STORY! I DONT OWN HIM!

Inuyasha: DONT IGNORE ME!!!!

----------------------school

"Look who it is!" Someone yelled from the crowds.

"Eh?" Inuyasha said turning his head. With his eyes wide open he turned to look at Kagome and mouthed 'Is that really her?' With one nod from Kagome, Inuyasha rushed to her beloved sister Kairi. "KAIRI!!!!! NEE-SAN!" Inuyasha said hugging her. "Aha. Inuyasha! Long time no see? How have you been?" Kairi asked. "Not bad, not bad at all!" Inuyasha letting go and looking at her. Meanwhile back with Kagome, Miroku, and Sango. "Who is that Kagome? Inuyasha's girlfriend?" Sango asked. "Haha.. Thats kinda gross if you ask me. Thats Kairi, Inuyasha's sister." Kagome answered. "WHAT?! INUYASHA'S SISTER?! SINCE WHEN?!" Miroku and Sango asked semi screaming. "Uhm... Since birth? And would you guys stop that? You know I hate that." Kagome said backing off a little.

Running back to the group Inuyasha said, "Well, guys! Let me introduce you to... drum roll. ( more like locker...)"

"Kairi!" Kagome said hugging her. "Kagome! LONG TIME!!" Kairi said hugging back. "Wait you guys know eachother?" Inuyasha asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, back in Elem. school... Didn't you know?" Kagome asked. "Uhm. No... HENCE THE QUESTION WOMAN!" Inuyasha answered yelling.

"Uhm. If you didn't know.. Why would you look towards me when she came in?" Kagome asked. "Cause.. Uhm.. Cause SHUT UP!" Inuyasha said throwing his hands up.

"Okay guys. Anyways! I have GREAT NEWS!" Kairi said also throwing her hands up. "Wow brother like sister..." Miroku mummered. "I'll pretend that you never said that. Anyways, I BROUGHT KIKYO BACK WITH ME!" Kairi yelled. "WHAT?!" Inuyasha said screaming.

"Why Hello guys!" Someone said coming throught the school door.

"Oh no. Please don't say its..." Inuyasha said turning around.

-------------------------------------- sorry... its a lil short... REALLY short.. buh i HAD to post this up for new years. lol xD

whoo., horrible break... no SNOW AT ALL! NO SNOWWWWBOARDING AT ALL! wah. well anyways, i'll post a new one i swear... thursday... wen school starts.. TT wah. meways... rly THURSDAY new one AND it'll be long.

Me: So inu... Happy new year

Inuyasha: Happy new year bud!

Me: Okay. so uhm. how was ur sleep in ur queen size bed?

Inuyasha: Uhm. my neck hurts a lil...

Me: uhm. Heres a King then.

Inuyasha: THANKS! NICE

Me: Yeah heh.

Inuyasha: Then since ur bdays this month i'll get u something toooo.. lols xD

Me:D yay. thanks.. on my birthday... if i remember.. i'll post a story. :D


	14. Uhm revised and yeah untitled for now 12

Me: shit. thursday.. completely FORGOT.. hah. well then...a treat... long chapter.. hahahahhaa. xD chance i mite do miroku's adventure during the time.

Inuyasha: Yeah well, i dun care.. Miroku.. haha.. him and his perverted self.

Me: uhm... well.. good idea. how bout INUYASHA'S adventure?

Kagome: ahaha.. nice

Inuyasha: oh shit where'd u come from and NO i am not going to do an INUYASHA'S adventure!

Me: uhm. dunno cuz im kinda freaked too.. and well, fine then... no adventure. long chapter then.

Inuyasha: Thank you. :D

Me: Eh. whispers Im going to make one without him knowing. ha. NOW ON WITH IT PPL!

-------------------"John is a douche!" -Inuyasha

"Oh no. Please don't say its..." Inuyasha said turning around.

"Hey babe!" Kikyo said coming behind Inuyasha and hugging him.

"Hey Kikyo. How have you been?" Inuyasha asked nervously smiling.

"Good! Ew! What the heck? I thought you threw away that piece of trash call Kagome." Kikyo said with a scowl.

"Uhm. Yeah I did, but we're friends again." Inuyasha said turning around.

"Well, I don't like her so, get rid of her." She said glaring.

"Well-" Inuyasha started but was cut off. "Shut up kikyo. Who says you can join the group anyways?" Kagome said stepping out.

"Well, first my boyfriend Inuyasha is here and second, his sister." Kiykyo said smugly.

"Boyfriend? Inuyasha I thought you broke up with her." Kagome said looking confused.

"You told her what?" Kikyo siad with disbalief.

"I didn't say anything like that! Those 5 words did not come out from my mouth, ever!" Inuyasha said panicking.

"It's okay Inu-poo I understand. Tee hee. Kagome here is just jealous." Kikyo said giggle. (bleg... whtever ppl say... i dun like her.. haha. shes ugly.)

"Just whatever." Kagome said walking away.

"Kagome wait!" Inuyasha shouted trying to follow her.

"Inuyasha, don't tell me that you like her." Kikyo said crossing her arms.

"No, its just that... Nevermind." Inuyasha said giving up.

--------------------home... uhm. Kagome's... AND its after school. peh.

"Stupid Inuyasha and his dumbness and his girlfirend and what not." Kagome said lying down and grumbling.

"Ano sa... Daijobu?" Souta said sticking his head through the door to his sisters room.

"Hai Hai... Just... uh.." Kagome said putting her finger under her chin. "Grumbling?" Souta said interupting.

"Ha! Yes.. Thats right. Heh." Kagome said pointing her finger at her little brother. "Nee-chan, are you and Inu-no-nii-chan friends again?" Souta asked with pure curiosity. "Uhm... Sorta. Kinda. Maybe." Kagome said putting her finger down. "Oh. Just worndering.. heh. Dads on his way back and he was wonderin' if you wanted to eat anything." Souta said stepping in.

"Uhm. I guess I want Wacdonalds." Kagome said standing up.

"Kay." Souta said stepping out.

"Meh. I think I'm going to get online. And I'm talking to myself again." Kagome said sitting on her computer desk.

(Sango will be juss Sango... Miroku: Miroku and blah blah.. Inuyasha is on too. heh.)

"Oh. Everyones on." Kagome said clicking on Sango's sn.

Kagome: Hey Sango.

Sango: Hey Kagome. Wats up?

Kagome: Eh nothing. Waiting for food. :D

Sango: kool. Why'd u run off today?

Kagome: Weelll, u kno i hate kikyo.

Sango: I kno buh u dun have to run off cuz of dat.

Kagome: I kno. bleh. hey h/o i gots a new sn.

---------- other

Kagome: hey nii-chan

Miroku: oi. wadd up?

Kagome: Nothing. waiting for dad. hes bringing wacdonald.

Miroku: Oh. heh. wow Kagome ur eating LARGE. hahaha. hey is Sango on?

Kagome: Yah yah yah. i'll join convos.

Miroku: Kool kay.

------- convo's joined.

Sango: Kagome wait!

Kagome: Wat?

Miroku: why hello sango- san

Sango: sigh hi

Miroku: Wats up with the SIGH?

-----Inuyasha has joined the convo.

Inuyasha: Hey guys.

Sango: its nothing.

Miroku: Thats wat u say!

----- Kagome has left the convo.

Inuyasha: Wat the hell?

------ Inuyasha has left the convo.

Inuyasha: Kagome y did u leave wen i came in the room?

Kagome: ...

Inuyasha: Common lemme explain... plzzzzz?

Kagome: U have 5 minutes.

Inuyasha: Well, u see i was going to break it off wit kikyo b4 buh i didnt kno dat she was gonna go off to somewhere wit my sis. so i never rly had a choice...

Kagome: I thought u talked to kikyo everyday.

Inuyasha: Yeah buh its kinda rude to break off a relationship over the phone...

Kagome: I guess. I'll forgive this ONE time.

Inuyasha: Tnk u! besides i broke it off with her a lil after school ended.

Kagome: rly? wat did kairi say?

Inuyasha: She punched me a bit... buh den she said dat she likes u 10xs better. haha.

Kagome: haha.

--------Miroku and Sango has joined the convo.

Sango: wth guys.

Miroku: wtc guys?

Kagome: Gomen

Inuyasha: Gomeeeeeeeeeen...

Sango: Why'd u guys go out?

Miroku: Yeah

Kagome: uhm.

Inuyasha: Kagome left and den i needed to talk to her.. and yeah.

Kagome: yeah.

Sango: yeah

Miroku: oaky.

Kagome: Hey i g2g my dads here.

Inuyasha: kay pc.

Miroku: alrite. bye sis. tell dad i said hi.

Sango: bye kagome. c ya tomorrow.

------------ Kagome has signed off.

"Hurry and come down Kagome!!!" Souta yelled jumping up and down.

"Alright alright." Kagome said walking downstairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------

alright. . its not two chaps. buh yeah. neways. remember 1 chapter on my birthday. :D turning 17! whoo... neways yeah. I'LL TRY RLY HARD TO PDAT ON MY BIRTHDAY!!!! 1/25.. nott hat far away. hahahahaha. xDDDDDD okay. pc out dudes!


	15. Uhm revised and yeah untitled for now 13

Me: I rly don't have any idea wat im going to write about so im going to wing it. lols hopefully its posted b4 12. lol i have 30 mins. xDD

Inuyasha: Wow. Happy birthday. ''

Me: uhm. tnx?

Inuyasha: Np...

Me: Wow. dull. on with the story.

--------- school

"Hey guys whats up?" Said the school notorious slut. (wow already? o,o)

"Uhm. Nothing how bout you kikyo?" Said a veryy annoyed boy.

"Same actually!" Kikyo said happily.

"What are you doing here anyways? I broke up with you so. No one wants you here besides my sister... and Shes not that smart." Said the annoyed boy.

"Inuyasha do you want to die?" Said the boys sister.

"No Ma'am. Can you get rid of whats her face? If you do. I'll be nicer." Inuyasha said staring at his sister.

"Fine." Inuyasha's sister said.

"Are you really going to do that Kairi? After what we've been through?" Kikyo said with puppy eyes, which don't really fit her slutty figure.

"Uh. Uhm. What do I do? She pulled out the friend card!" Kairi said hastilly looking around for help.

"I'll answer for you then. Yes, Kikyo we want you to go away." Said a girl coming up from behind.

"Screw you Kanome!" Kikyo yelled.

"Shut Kikyo and its KAGOME! Say it with me you retard. I'll even say it slowly. Ka- Go - Me." Kagome said carefully mouthing her words.

"UHG!" Kikyo said walking away.

"Wow Kagome, I didn't know that you hated her THAT much." Said Kagome's brother.

"Yeah Kagome, who knew that you had it in you!" Said the girl next to her brother.

"Oh Sango, Miroku, You've known since FOREVER!" Kagome said smiling.

"True." They both said.

"STOP THAT!" Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kairi said.

"Ha. You guys are all alike." Miroku said walking to class with Sango.

------------------- With the uh... animal.

"I want you to destroy Kagome Higurashi's life." Said a mesterious girl.

"I could attempt tom but I cannot harm her." Said a mesterious boy.

"WHY NARAKU?!" The girl yelled.

"Because KIKYO, she is my friend." Naraku said standing up.

"Friend? Since when was she your friend?" Kikyo said confused.

"I've been friends with her since kindergarten!" Naraku shouted as he walked away.

"Wait come back!" Kikyo said following after him.

-------------- the uh. animals alone.

"Just because hes friends with her he won't do it. What a bother." Kikyo said walking down the hall.

"Kagome this and Kagome that! Why can't it be Kikyo this and Kikyo that?!" Kikyo said to herself. turning a right Kikyo saw a glimpes of the one person in school that truely hated Kagome and she knew that this would be the only chance to get to know him.

"Hey sexy you want to destroy Kagome?" Kikyo said suductively.

"Destroy?" The stranger asked.

"Yeah. Cause I kno you hate her and want her to be gone." Kikyo said walking around him.

"Uhm. Alright. Just don't touch me or call me names like sexy." Said the boy.

"Perfect." Kikyo said to herself.

-------- short

its 11 almost 12.. and im kind of tired. haha. so i'll see ya guys later!


	16. Inuhighschool authors note

Me: I'm soooo sorry.

Inuyasha: Bout wat?

Me: I'mgoingtogoonalilbreak.

Inuyasha: wat?

Me: read the thing i juss said up there... READ it closely.

Inuyasha: Fine. hmph. 'GASP!' F... YOU!

Me: Eh heh. sorry. more sleep for you.

Inuyasha: huh. fun. okay.

Me: kay. buh sry to my viewers.. buh i'll update soon... its not like a PERMANENT thing. heh.

Inuyasha: Yeah yeah

Me: bbye bbye. till later


	17. Uhm revised and yeah untitled for now 14

Me: Whoa. LONG AS CRAP BREAK EH?! haha i was going to wait untill AFTER may 3rd. buh i felt guilty. :D haha

Inuyasha: che Loser. Wat do u have to do neways?

Me: Ive been practicing.

Inuyasha: For wat?

Me: We have a Praise night yo! haha

Inuyasha: O.. K

Me: ALRIGHT NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!

--

"Oi! Kagome wake up and come down!" Said a boy running upstairs.

"UHG! I'm Up!" Kagome said sitting up from her bed.

"Hurry and make me breakfast lazy!" yelled the boy entering Kagome's room.

"No need to yell Miroku, I'm right here." Said Kagome.

"Oh well, make me some breakfast." Miroku said going downstairs.

"WHY CAN'T YOU MAKE YOUR OWN!" Kagome yelled going after him.

"Well, I don't know how! Aw come on Kagome, Please?" Asked Miroku with a puppy face.

"Ah. Fine. Why are you even staying here? Moms home and you can ask her for food." Kagome said heading into the kitchen.

"What, I can't spend time with my own sister?" Miroku said faking a hurt face.

"You can, but that's not the real reason." Kagome said looking out the kitchen.

"I know I know! I came here cause mom kicked me out yesterday." Miroku said entering the kitchen.

"Are you kicked out for good?" Kagome said looking worried.

"Ahaha. No. mom didn't kick me out for good, only for yesterday." Miroku said looking over Kagome's shoulder.

"Oh. I see. After Breakfast you're going home! Here." Kagome said finishing up the breakfast.

"Oh that hurt Kagome." He said taking the food on his hands.

"Well, Inuyasha's coming over later and I want the house empty." Kagome said sitting next to her brother.

"Olala. A date with Inuyasha? And Why do you want the house empty? What are you going to do?" Miroku said with his eyebrows raised.

"Its nothing! We have homework!" Kagome said hitting him in the head.

"Ow. Haha. You know I was kidding." Miroku said finishing up his food.

"Okay you're finished! Now go go go!" Kagome said standing up.

"Okay! Why the rush?" Miroku said standing up.

"Hes coming over now and I have to get ready." Kagome said pushing him out the door.

"Ah! Fine fine. Bye Kagome! I'll see you later!" Miroku said running out the door.

-- outside.

"Hmm. Wonder if Sango's doing anything." Miroku said taking out his phone.

"Yeah. I'm almost to your house. Mmhmm. Yeah. Okay." Said a boy with long black hair.

"OOMPH!" Miroku yelp falling down.

"What the hell? Watch where you're going!" Said the boy with long hair.

"How bout you watch where you're going! ..Inuyasha?" Miroku said standing up.

"Oh, hey Miro." Inuyasha said also standing up.

"What're you doing here? Oh wait you're going to Kagome's huh?" Miroku said.

"Oh yeah. Where you headed?" Inuyasha said dusting the invisible dirt off his pants.

"I'm headed over to Sangos." Miroku said taking out his phone.

"So she doesn't know you're going over?" Inuyasha said with a skeptic look.

"Aha. Yeah." Miroku said laughing.

"I'll see ya later then!" Inuyasha said running off.

"Yeah see ya!" Miroku said walking the other way.

-- With Kagome.

'Ding Dong'

"Oi! KAGOME OPEN UP!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Hai Hai! I'm coming!" Kagome said running down the stairs.

"Finally you open up!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh shut up Inu!" Kagome said letting him in.

"Here are the books you ordered Madame!" inuyasha said handing her the books.

"Why thank you!" Kagome said walking over to the living room table.

"Okay lets get started!" Inuyasha said sitting down.

"Hey whats this note?" Kagome asked once she opened the book.

"I don't know. Read it!" Inuyasha said laughing.

Gasping Kagome's eyes opened wide.

-- :D

Me: Yo! Hows the chapter? Hahah I dunno wen I'll update buh heres the chapter!


	18. Uhm revised and yeah untitled for now 15

Me: i got a comment...so yeah... :D

Inuyasha: you leave me here... by myself... for a rly long time... and u come back just for 1 comment?!

Me: well, yeah... wen the viewer want more.. i give em some...

Inuyasha: ur the worst...

Me: i kno :D

--

"Kagome? Whats wrong? What does the note say?" Inuyasha said looking over Kagome's shoulder.

"Huh? What? Oh nothing... I just remembered that... I LEFT THE STOVE ON!!" Kagome said running towards the kitchen.

"Heh. What an idiot... Ah.. That means she opened the wrong book... When she gets back I'll change the homework to physics class." Inuyasha said silently to himself.

"Homework?" Kagome asked walking back to her seat.

"Oh.. Yeah... Lets change the homework to physics, I think math is to hard. Heh." Inuyasha said nervously laughing.

"You're acting really weird. Ya know that?" Kagome said opening her chemistry book.

"Ha.. Y-yeah." Inuyasha said looking away.

"What? Another note? Che. I'll be right back, I'm gonna go throw it away." Kagome said walking over to the trash can.

"Kagome wait!!" Inuyasha said quickly turning his head towards her direction.

"What?" She said tilting her head to the side.

"Uhm.. Uh.. Dont throw that note away... Read whats in it." Inuyasha said walking over to her.

"Uhhh. Too late. I already threw it in the trash and I REALLY don't want to stick my hand in rotten milk. Why do you want to read it anyway? It probably has nothing important in it." Kagome said walking over to the study area.

"Yeah, probably." Inuyasha agreed also walking over to the study area.

-- 2hrs later

"AH!! That was a good two hours, ne?" Kagome said stretching her arms. "Inuyasha?" Kagome added looking to her side.

"Bwa! Uh?" Inuyasha said looking up at Kagome with a dazed stare.

"Idiot. Its about 2. You want to hang out with Sango and Miroku now?" Kagome asked standing up.

"Yeah sure." Inuyasha said getting a lending hand from Kagome.

--mall... w/ sango and roku

"So, Inu? Did you tell her yet?" A certain black haired boy asked.

"Tell who what?" The sister of the blacked haired boy asked.

-- end!

:D


	19. Uhm revised and yeah untitled for now 16

me: hi there! long time long time!

Inuyasha: hell yeah! wtf man?

Me: well... im sorry!

Inuyasha: Fine watever... just go on with the story! ive been anticipating this!!

Me: well! fine!! :D on with it folks!

--

"So... Did you tell her??" A certain perverted boy said.

"Tell who what!?" Said the now angry sister.

"No I didn't tell her! Its... Its embarassing!!" A boy thats a head taller than the girl yelled.

"Well Inuyasha, you have to tell her!!" The perverted boy yelled back.

"Miroku! I don't need to tell her any-" Said Inuyasha being cut off.

"Tell who what?!" Said Inuyasha's sister.

"Nothing Kaori!! Now LEAVE US ALONE!!" Inuyasha said yelling at his sister.

"Well! I'm apauled." Kaori said walking towards the other girls.

"You know you need to tell her man." Miroku said walking back to the girls.

"I don't need to say anything." Inuyasha said sighing.

"Come on Inuyasha!! We're going!" A certain female friend of his called out.

"AH! Wait for me Kagome!" Inuyasha said running towards them.

-- after the mall time yo.

"Bye guys! I'll see ya at school!" Kagome said turning around to look at Inuyasha.

"What? Do I have something one my face?" Inuyasha asked rubbing his face.

"Nope. Lets go home." Kagome said walking ahead.

"Kagome wait... Lets go to the park or something." Inuyasha said looking down.

"Sure, its only 5 anyways." Kagome heading towards the park.

Walking up to the park, Inuyasha and Kagome were standing next to eachother and Inuyasha was working his way up to hold her hands. Still walking Inuyasha stopped and said, "Kagome wait here, I'll be right back." With that he ran off in the opposite direction. "Ah... Making me come to the park and leaving me..." Kagome said sitting on a swing. Looking up she saw Inuyasha running towards her with two bottles of what seemed like bubbles. Standing in front of Kagome, Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the swing saying, "Come one Kagome! Lets blow some bubbles!" Looking at him weird Kagome smiled and blew bubles into the open sky still clutching his hand. "Isn't it awesome Kagome? Oh wait! I have to give you something!" Inuyasha said running towards his house. Kagome, trying to catch up was looking at all the bubbles they made in awe. Bubbles flying everywhere while the sky was clear of clouds and the sun was setting to let the moon to shine on them. Smiling and laughing they ran to Inuyasha's house hands intwined. Going into Inuyasha's house, Inuyasha ran up to his room leaving Kagome at the door. Hearing the stompping, Kagome assumed that Inuyasha was coming downstairs, and she was right. In a matter of seconds Inuyasha was in front of her with something in his hands. "Here Kagome, this is the stuffed bear you left at my house a long time ago." Inuyasha said handing it to her with a big smile. "You kept it for all these years?" Kagome asked tears brimming.

"Of course i did!" Inuyasha said with a little smirk on his face.

"Thank you Inuyasha!" Kagome said embracing him.

"Aha no problem! Uhm... Let go home Kagome, its getting pretty late." Inuyasha suggested.

"Alright." Kagome said grabbing his hand.

After a moment of surprise Inuyasha held her hand too.

-- kagomes front... steps?? haha

"Kagome... Uh.. Uhmm.." Inuyasha said nervously.

"Uh. Uhm. What?" Kagome said looking at his face.

"Will you... Go out with..." Inuyasha started, his face red. Feeling a pair of lips on his Inuyasha looked foward wide eyed from the shock. Calming down a little Inuyasha closed his eyes and kissed back. (uagh... im no good at this kinda stuff... uhg) Pulling apart Kagome said, "Does that answer the question you were going to ask?"

"Uhm. I don't think so.. I might need a more clear answer." Inuyasha said kissing her again, now that hes not in shock. Kissing back Kagome smiled just a little.

Pulling back Inuyasha said, "So... We're going out now?"

"Did that kiss mean nothing?? Haha" Kagome smiling.

"Yes, we are going out."

--

ahh... i'm sorry if that was extremely gay... i'm so sorry.. im no good at this kinda stuff!!


End file.
